


Romantic date

by MustardPirate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Just a romantic date between them, M/M, Nothing Sexual, Romantic Fluff, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Spoilers from the blood of olympus, and Nico is not with Will Solace in this one, but I want only fluff, keeping things real between percy and annabeth, kinda like cheating, no i didn't mean like cheating... idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustardPirate/pseuds/MustardPirate
Summary: After a long day at the college, Nico, Percy, Jason and Piper decide to crab some coffee at the nearby cafe. And what happens after that is not what Percy expected.





	1. I didn't plan this

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan-fiction ever so I would like to have constructive criticism in the comments. And English is not my first language so if there is any misspelled words or sentences that don't make sense, feel free to write about it. So, about this fan-fiction, I wanted to keep this as close as possible to the books (I haven't seen the movies) and there might be some spoilers. I wanted to keep the camp in the story and some the events that happened there but make it so it would fit the "normal" category, and also, no one has any powers (I was also planning to make another chapter after this if you like). So, there seems to be no more left to tell about this so go and read the story and also, enjoy! :)

After lessons on how to write the most sarcastic piece of essay ever written, Charles Swain, our teacher, finally took a breath and let the students go. Most likely due to oxygen loss. Well, not like his lessons ever mattered, because all I could think of was drawing eight-headed hydras with golden-colored ink to my sketchbook - if I had one - but now, I used my old school notebook from my youth that I somehow, I had in my backpack. And of course, I wouldn't forget my friend Jason that was trying so hard to do his school work beside me - It was his own fault for picking a seat next to me. So I would poke him and doodle into his notebook, and throw pieces of paper at him. 

After the teacher was done, Jason was so exhausted from my teasing and trying to keep up with his teacher, he didn't even try to take revenge. Piper and Rachel saw us across the school yard, so we started walking to meet them at the middle. Immediately Piper took Jason's hand and smiled at him. I could swear that I saw energy flowing from Piper to Jason when they touched. On the other hand, Rachel seemed to be a little bit uncomfortable around me due to the fact that Annabeth and I had just started dating just couple months ago. I still tried to catch her eyes because I had some unfinished school assignments to do with her. Of course, I wouldn't want to bother her so I just left it and thought _good idea, there is just at least 12 hours of work to do and just couple weeks before the professor gets pissed off and tries to impale me with his pen._

We were standing there like in the sun when suddenly wild Nico appears! Just kidding, just Nico from another class that went to a summer camp with me last summer. "You could wear a little less clothing, you will get a heatstroke in this heat!" I say, as I was trying to strike a conversation, but Nico just mumbles something under his breath. "I, uhh..." Rachel utters "need to go home to do.. uhh... homework, yes, homework". I shrug "Were not going to chain you down, so you can go - Oh yeah, the school assignment is still unfinished so could we do it in the next week, we could ask Annabeth to come help us" And as I have said that, I notice that it was a mistake. Rachel looks down and nods her head a little and wanders off. Jason and Piper are still clued together but even they seem to slow down their hugging and get little awkward - maybe they think it's not a good time to be embracing each other due to my careless words. I seemed to have created this tense atmosphere where no lover could ever even think of doing such cute things with their partner. 

Then Nico breaks the silence "How about we get some coffee?" _Thank you! Nico you are an angel like your name implies!_ On the surface, Nico seems a little dreary, however he tries his best to cheer us up. The heavy atmosphere disappears like the blue cookies that my mom used to make. Those were delicious. 

Thus we decided to walk to the nearby cafe, that was couple blocks away from our college. There was free performances on the streets. We walked past one guy that was silver colored - like a statue! It was a sunny day so I wondered how he could stand still for couple of hours in this heat, he must be sweaty after that. And after thinking that I realized that I was sweaty, but I only had one white t-shirt on _\- and I became curious of how sweaty Nico was in his brown bomber jacket._

And before I noticed we were walking towards the cafe, Piper and Jason still with us and also talking quietly to each other while holding hands, while _I_ was looking at Nico and his short, black hair. It was moving with the winds and when the sun shined on it, it looked a bit bronze brown. He was walking in front of me, so it was easy for me to secretly stare at him. The jacket covered up his shape, such a shame, because I would have wanted to see his arms and how pale was his skin _or had he tanned a bit after the camp._

And all of a sudden, that little while had passed and we had arrived at the cafe. 

_Oh crap, what am I thinking_ I swing my head from side to side. _Shake that feeling off, I am dating Annabeth._ I quickly drop the thought but it still lingers at the back of my head. Jason and Piper go past the cozy sofas on the patio. Nico and I follow those two. The place is very warm and is filled with good vibes and there's not many people around. _I could come here for dates_ I think silently, thinking how it would be awesome to be able to be here with their lover. The barista at the cash register smiles and I read the nameplate on her chest, _Elyse_ says her name tag, she has red dreadlocks, a bright smile and fiery red eyes. "Café du lait, s'il vous plaît" Piper claims to the barista. _Her mother is from France, so no wonder she speaks French._ "One espresso to me, s'il vous plaît" Jason tries to follow Pipers lead. Piper glances at him and gives him a kiss. They come here often and they have their own favorite drinks that they share. _Just like lovers, because they are._

I see Nico stealing glances at me. _You sneaky little hell boy._ I squint at him, letting him know that I know what he's doing. "Mocha for me, thanks" _I don't even try to imitate Piper's and Jason's speech._ "Double espresso" Hell boy quietly answers after watching the board where the choices are for a full minute. _He seems a little stiff._ Piper pays for all of us "No need to thank me, Percy, because _I_ already know that _you_ don't even have a single coin in your pocket at the moment."

"How do you know?" I ask, because I genuinely curious about that. "I met up with Hazel before we met" Piper answers and smiles a bit "and she said that she senses that you don't have anything valuable in your pockets" she then squints her eyes and pokes me to the side. _She always teases me for teasing her boyfriend._ "We will bring your drinks to the table" the barista declares, looking at us with a cold smile on her face. Piper pokes me one more time before we get to the table. 

And we go to the table and of course the lovebirds _need_ to be near each other so they go to the other side of the table _and of course we had to pick that one table with two couches - AND I had to sit beside the hell boy._

Don't get me wrong, I was not totally against this, but now I couldn't see Nico's face if he blushes - _Yes, I will make him blush at some point, even if I have to force it on him._

After we wait for our drinks in silence for about five minutes, I start to get _reaaally_ bored. I take napkins and stuff them up my nose holes and turn to Nico. He keeps his head down and I can see that he is red up to his ears. _Like a hot stove_ comes first into my mind _\- And I think he is hot himself._ No, stop these stupid thoughts! _Dear Mr. Brain_ , I am _so_ gonna smash you right into my dormitory room's wall if you keep this up. Or make you freeze with loads of ice cream. How does that sound, _Mr. Brains?_

For my next step is to make weird noises that _will_ attract curious customers to look at me. _That_ is my plan to make hell boy blush more. Because I need to make him blush even more because I need power and I need _his_ attention to be directed towards me. And I need hi- _-Okay Mr. Brains, timeout. Now you are gonna get smashed to the wall AND get a brain freeze AND you get an awesome mug with smashed brains in it - for free!_

"I'm gonna go to the toilet" I announce to my friends quickly. I still have napkins up my nose, so I grasp them and jerk them off violently from my nose. _No need for those anymore because my plan failed before it even started._ Then I try to walk to the toilets as composedly as possible. Every thought in my brain is stupid and my head is stupid but I love Annabeth. And Nico declared that _I was not his type_ at the summer camp. So I shouldn't try to even think like that, I'm hopeless, aren't I? - surely you must think that I should be with Nico, but he said that I'm not his type - _in front of the whole camp_ \- so why do I think this way?

I take my time in the bathroom and when I come back to the table, Jason takes the wheel and tries to tease me. "Did you do a number two, or what did you do? You took so long that your coffee got cold" Jason smirks and tries to poke me with his words across the table. "What if I just didn't like how you two make out in broad daylight?" I try my best being calm and not letting them know while trying to talk back at Jason at the same manner as he. Jason is dumbfounded - now _finally_ he might keep his mouth shut for a damn minute. And Nico seems smaller, maybe he's scared of our insults, or is scared that we might take him as a target. _Well I'm not into bullying little animals that are dark and gray and unsociable..._

I realize that I was in the toilet too long. Everyone else has drank their coffee except me. And firing shots at Jason is not going to lift my mood very high, I do that every single day at college. I sit down and look at my depressing cup of mocha.

"Well, _excuse_ us if our making out is grossing you out _\- and shouldn't you be here with Annabeth rather than Nico, right?_ Piper finally opens her mouth for the behalf of Jason. And what comes out hurt so much more than Jason's taunting. _Well touché, Piper, that hurt as much as a sword through my stomach._

Piper gulps the last drop from her café du lait and it leaves a milk mustache on her upper lip. At the same time she also frowns at me. Jason quickly wipes her mustaches off and then they get up and leave. Piper walks with big leaps and Jason struggles to keep up with her. After they have left, Nico swiftly switches seats and he is now facing me.

This is _kind of_ what I wanted, but not _really._

Nico sips some of double espresso and he still has that sunken look in his eyes that resist from looking at me. Then he coughs loudly. "So, I have a little announcement to make to you, if you'd like to hear it" Nico reveals, still looking down and he is now fiddling with his bomber jacket's sleeve. His hands are small, just like his whole body. He's trembling and he's trying to smile a little _but it's futile._ His hair now looks like a fluffy ball of black cotton with a little bit of coffee-colored dust where the light hits the cotton. He lifts his gaze and now I see his eyes, staring straight at me. His eyes are look like burnt toast color. For a gloomy guy like him, it is rare to see him in a different light, just like a new, interesting person you fell in love with on your way to work or at a cafe where you stole glances with a random person. _Maybe this is what love feels like._

"Forget that I said that you weren't my type because the truth is that I have always loved you, the moment you saved me from a drunk man who tried to kidnap me. You were- no, _you are_ my hero and I just wanted to tell you that." _Oh,_ so he lied at the camp. "And I have also loved your looks, not just your bravery. I love every day I see you - how your jet black hair flows in the air when you walk across the yard, or how you look at Annabeth in your arms with your beautiful sea green eyes, _the hell,_ even how you walk is attractive in every way, those muscles under your shirt - I just love every piece of you, but you just can't be mine because of Annabeth." If Nico wasn't already red as a lobster to begin with then now he was. _And I was shocked._

"I don't know how to take this.." I try to assemble my thoughts. "No," Nico answers instantly "I just wanted you to know how I felt about you, you don't have to have any feeling for me, it's enough if you just know - and I know that this is sudden, but I wanted you to go to the movies with me because I had one extra ticket because Hazel couldn't come, so please go to the movies with me, that's all I ask." _Well fuck me,_ going to a dark room with a person who loves me, _even though I have a girlfriend._ "Sure" I hear me say. Stupid brains again. Maybe I should just scoop you out and throw you in to the garbage or feed you to my neighbor's annoying dogs. 

Nico becomes all juiced up when he hears me say that. "It's tonight at eight, so I will be waiting in front of the theater, see you!" Nico stands up and runs to the door with a blazing smile. And all I'm left with is just cold mocha in front of me that I haven't even taken a sip out of. I leave the cafe and walk to my dormitory room, still thinking what the f happened.


	2. The moment of truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in a dark movie theater? Who knows, find out yourself.

I didn't have time to smash my head into a wall. Or scoop my brains out. But at least I took a shower. I put on a blue t-shirt with picture of a surfer, black shorts with two white lines on the sides, and white sneakers. Of course I blow dried my hair and put an ocean blue cap on. Just before I left, I checked myself in the mirror, blue eyes staring back and asking why am I doing this. _Yeah, why? For Nico? For whatever reason it may be for, I don't care, but I just hope that Annabeth won't find out about this._

"Took you long enough" Nico gets up from a seat in front of the theater. His hair is even messier and he has taken his bomber jacket off and is holding it in his arms. He has a small smile on his face, but he tries to hide it in every way he can. We get to the counter and he buys a big box of popcorn. _Wow, since when has he developed an appetite this big?_ I take my eyes off him and order myself a coke and normal sized popcorn batch. Nico grabs my arm and mutters something like ' _both'_. At first I didn't realize what he meant by that but after couple of seconds I cancel the popcorn and buy only the coke.  _Okay_ , I say and walked in to the room where the movie was being displayed. Nico follows in my tracks. We get good seats, VIP seats that are golden colored, wide chair with a footstool. I sit down on a seat number 15, Nico on 14. I place my coke in front of the armrest where there is a plastic place for it. Nico puts his jacket on top of the footstool and sets the popcorn in between us. The movie hasn't started yet because we are early. _Come to think of it, I didn't see what movie we were going to watch._ Even though I think it was advertised on top of the entrance to this room. I turn my head to Nico and he notices me so he turns to me. Then I try to ask what movie we are going to watch. Nico turns his head away and I can see his ears get red. And all I can think of: _Oh fuck, not some romantic movie with lots of kissing and embarrassing scenes._

And it just had to be just that. The movie starts playing and I know, just from looking at the introduction, that this will be hell for both of us. "It's not too late to run you know?" I think and almost say it out loud. But I still can't for some reason, my mouth stopped working at some point so I stuff it with popcorn. 

At first Nico glances at the screen, his face is turned at the opposite direction of me. But after few minutes, he slowly turns his head so I can see his side profile, he think that I can't see him. He laughs every now and then with a quiet, reserved voice so it would't bother anyone. I look at the screen and see people kissing and I turn away my gaze in embarrassment, only to realize that Nico has also turned his head now towards me. Our eyes lock and we stare each other for a moment.  _Just kiss already_ I hear from somewhere. It might have been in my head or it might have been a viewer. The popcorn box covers half of Nico's face but I still see the awkward look. And to make it a little less awkward I take a scoopful of popcorn and continue staring at him. "What do you think will happen?" I try to say but my mouth is full and all that comes out is just _wah hu u hin wii hahhen?_ And because of that he takes my right hand that had been laying in the back rest. _Just where did he get that idea?_

When he sees my angry look, he immediately takes his hand away and looks like a little scared animal. He strokes lightly his own hands that he laid on his lap and watches the movie. I get bored with staring at him so I turn my head to see that there is a _freaking sex scene in front of our eyes!_ And because we are in the movies, all the moans are loud and clear through out the whole room. Everyone in the room stays quiet and some even move nervously around and fidget with their sleeve of something in their hands, just whatever else than this. 

I try to find something to look at but without any success. _Stupid brains! Why did you agree on something like this? Just look -no actually, don't look- but I mean that at least acknowledge that this was a bad idea._ My hands get sweaty from nervousness and I need a drink. I drink at least half of my coke bottle, and now I realize that it was a mistake. I start to cough very loudly in the silence. I can feel all the angry gazes in my neck. _And the worst part? IT WON'T STOP!_

Nico seems to notice my struggle. "Should we go outside?" He suggests and I see his face in the dark, still worried about the hand thing that happened. But I'm not too mad about it when we get outside the doors. He stops in front of me, avoids my gaze and asks if I needed water or something. He looks like some cornered animal in his black shirt that is a size too big for him. He is still moving around nervously and he starts playing with a strand of his hair. His coffee eyes look intensely for something on the ground and even I start to think that there's something valuable on there.  _I just need some time to calm down,_ I say while coughing between every word. Nico nods and shifts his gaze up to me for a second, just to see how I'm doing. _Maybe he thinks I didn't see it but I did._

I have calmed down a bit, I take Nico's hand and squeeze it hard.  _Thanks_ , I say to his ear while leaving him behind rubbing his hands. I hear a small gasp as I step through the doors. We go to our seats, quietly without bothering anyone. 

Through the rest of the movie Nico seems to have a wide grin on his face whenever I look at him. When the end credits come to the screen, I check to see that all of the popcorn was eaten, _mostly by me_. The movie itself wasn't interesting but Nico's expressions were out of this world. We are the last people to leave and for some reason it takes a long time to swing a jacket on. When we _finally_ get out, I throw the garbage in to the bin outside. We walk out of the theater and notice that it has gotten cold during that time. It's ten o'clock. The night is young so we might as well do something else. "Should we go to a bar or something? there's still time before I have to go back" I say under my breath, shivering uncontrollably. Nico signals with his body language that it's fine and swipes his hand in swing motion from back to the front, telling me to follow. We walk for good amount of time before we arrive in some nice looking bar. "You come here often?" I joke as raise my eyebrows in a flirty way. Nico totally disregards my joke and goes in.

The bar doesn't look as inviting on the inside as the outside. It looks like a shady place to do illegal business. But there isn't many people around and I'm glad that it's so. We take seats in front of the counter on fully cushioned stools that had no back. They were tall enough that Nico had to jump on, _god, that looked hilarious._ He gives me an angry glance, not giving me any change to joke about it. 

"One chocolate stout, please" I announce to the bartender.  _Yes sir,_ I hear the bartender say while he starts pouring the drink. "Amber ale for me, please" Nico follows. Bartender nods and continues his job. 

"Quiet, isn't it?" Nico speaks up. 

"Yeah -by the way, what are you gonna do after this?" I reply and wait for an answer.

"Oh, the usual, do my homework or go to sleep, you?"

I shrug as an answer. 

"I lov-" Nico starts but stops soon after. He gives me a look that asks if he did something wrong, truly terrified look. I calmly continue looking at him without saying anything, telling him that I didn't hear him. He looks at the counter, the cracks on the woods and lets his index finder run across them. The bartender gives us our drinks. I sip my stout, it's kind of warm and taste has a slight chocolate undertone, otherwise the drink has kind of sweet and bitterly taste to it. Nico tastes his drink and makes a face that tells he doesn't like it. He still continues drinking it without saying anything about the taste. 

"Is it bad?" I ask as I worry "do you want to switch?" 

His face is surprised but he then pushes his glass towards me with a face that a dog could make when it has done something bad. I pass my glass to him, giving him a smile, trying to say that it's okay. He takes a sip and breathes in very quickly as he flinches.  _Indirect..._ he mutters and doesn't continue. I don't know what he's talking about but I look at the bartender that is now far away from us. I wave my hand to catch his attention, he notices it and comes to us. "What would you recommend with this?" I point at the amber ale that I now have in front of me. "Amber ale, I recommend grilled cheese, and if you want, for the stout I recommend onion rings" I nod "Grilled cheese it is." I turn my head to Nico who looks at me. _I don't like onions,_ I can almost hear him say. "Just grilled cheese to go and nothing else" I tell to the bartender.

Nico savors the taste of his stout. His face looks like he's in heaven. My grilled cheese arrives and I start drinking the amber ale. A caramel and harsh flavour are in harmony like in well balanced orchestra. I bite into my grilled cheese, it melts into my mouth, and the taste lingers even after I have swallowed down the piece. Nico gives me a weird look but continues savoring his drink soon after. I get my grilled cheese sandwich done pretty fast and soon after that, my glass is empty. Nico still has half of his beverage left so I decide to order a new glass.

"Do you have any wine?" 

"Yes, we do serve wine and other alcohol beverages here, sir"

I look at the board and order some merlot wine.

"Excellent choice, sir" The bartender assures and starts pouring the drink. 

"Why are you ordering more?" Nico asks.

"Don't question my motive for ordering more to drink!" I snarl at him and start to look at my nails. The right thumbnail is shorter than others, and hands have a lot of old cuts on them. I run my index across old wound that I got when I was thirteen. I smile to that thought. 

"No, you're already drunk, aren't you?" Nico insists. I shake my head to him and continue touching my hands. 

"Listen to me!" Nico grabs my hand and I flinch. The bartender places the glass in front of me. Nico's hand is still holding my hand but I continue drinking with my other hand. He seems kind of happy and kind of sad about holding hands but doesn't let go. I gulp down the wine, it's soft and ripe taste conquers my mouth. It's not cold and it's not warm, it's something between. 

I look over to Nico and his glass is empty. I suggest he orders more but he shakes his head. 

"Lets go, Percy, I will escort you home" He jumps down from the stool and waits for me. I get down but gravity decides to play it's tricks on me. Nico pays the bill and we leave, me leaning onto Nico as we walk. 

"It was a nice... something" I say to him to cheer up the mood. Maybe I actually said something else because he looked offended. I lean a little closer and Nico supports almost all of my weight. I get sleepy and I can't support myself properly. It's hard to keep my eyes open _because someone has put weights on them, heavy weights, I'm sure of it._

"Hey! Keep your eyes open" Nico shouts at me suddenly.

"I am, I am keeping them open" I try to shout but my throat is dry and nothing comes out except some wheezing noises.

"We're almost at your place, keep going" He reassures.

I might have fallen asleep at some point because I wake up in front of my door. Nico is searching my pockets for a key. 

"Not there, here" I take the keys from my back pocket. I give them to him because I am sure that I can't get that door open, _I'm so tired_. He opens the door and drags me in, I hear the door close behind us. He puts me on to something soft, most likely to a bed. I hear his heavy breathing. He takes my shoes off and then stops for a moment.

His words are quiet but I hear him ask: "Is it okay to take your pants off? I think it's more comfortable to sleep without them" he pauses for a moment and then breathes out "I'm not trying to be indecent and I think you could forgive me. Right, I'm just taking your shorts off, nothing else" His voice quivers.

His sitting on the bed, right next to my left leg. He shifts a little, I feel something on my hips. Then something sliding off my legs. "It's cold" I move my hips, even speaking is hard "and I'm tired." That might have come out as gibberish but I don't know, because something covered my legs soon after, _so he must have heard me, right?_. "It's cold so I will put a blanket on you" I hear his voice, now closer to my head. His hands touch my head, lift it a little, take my cap off and then he adjusts the pillow under it. I hear a small sound of something light dropping on the floor. His warm breath hits my face, making me even more sleepy. "Goodnight... kiss..." or something like that comes out of my mouth. "Really? Okay then, princess" He says slowly and softly. I feel his hand slide my hair off my face and then something soft touch my forehead. "Goodnight, see you tomorrow" his says calmly and gets up, stops before reaching the door, maybe picking up the cap and placing it somewhere. I hear the door open and close softly. After that it becomes quiet, only now and then I hear some night owls knocking over something in their room. Maybe I fell asleep because I saw Annabeth, yelling at me in some dark space that I have never seen before. Then some weird sounds all over the place, like heartbeats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally, putting an end to this fanfiction, finally ending your misery and agony of when another chapter comes. And yes, it is only fluff, not anything bedroom stuff (you know what I mean, I don't have to explain) because I wanted to keep it simple, keeping it real between them, not crossing boundaries because I don't think that Nico would force his feelings onto Percy. And that last kiss, that wasn't actually romantic gesture, just something to calm him down. And to add more to Nico's motives, he doesn't want to take advantage of Percy, just to enjoy some time together. And holding hands? Pfft! Friends can also do it, Nico just wanted some warmth from Percy, nothing else. And also, about that wine tasting thing... I'm underage so I don't drink, so it might not be accurate (don't complain that it isn't accurate, I'm not going to edit it just because of it) Oh, and just before you go, I was thinking that when Percy wakes up, he is going to be so confused and keeps asking Nico what happened or something like that (or maybe Annabeth gets to know about their little date) but I'm too lazy to write about it, it's better to leave it up to you guys to imagine it (that's option one, option two is two write fanfic about this, just mention this in it if you're planning to do so). So, nothing more for me to say, no more chapters on this one so don't bother asking.


End file.
